


TGIF

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	TGIF

At six o'clock sharp Harry let his head fall to his desk. The past week at work had been a complete nightmare. There had been three Floo calls after hours when his contract clearly stated he did not work evenings. Then there was the patient that had required him to explain several times why Skele-gro would not work on cartilage and who _still_ didn't seem to understand. Sitting up, he rubbed his hands over his face, locked the office door and Floo'd home, hoping there was a glass of Firewhiskey with his name on it waiting for him.

Instead he nearly tripped over his lover, sitting naked in front of the fire. Draco was stroking himself while an enchanted dildo slid in and out of his arse. Harry felt his cock harden in seconds flat. 

"Hard day at work?" Draco asked, eyes alight with mischief. 

"The worst," Harry managed to choke out. 

"I thought you might need to unwind." Draco ran his tongue over his lips and pinched a nipple.

Like a man possessed-and perhaps he was-Harry threw his cloak on the floor, practically tore his clothes from his body, before pouncing on the blond. All the frustrations of the week exploded through his cock in only a matter of minutes.

Slick with sweat and panting, Harry collapsed on the rug. "God, I needed that." 

"Then you won't object to going to Mother's tomorrow."

Harry groaned. Was it Monday yet?


End file.
